dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Class
Trivia Requesting a source on the Feca origin. - Dashiva 21:55, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) For the record, fear of clocks is chronomentrophobia, not xelorphobia. There's no such thing as xelorphobia. - DarkStorm 18:11 EST, 24 January 2006 (Moved from article page) An edit to this one but, i think that the cafe has more to do with energy and energy is linked with shielding... Sram and Iop Correct me if i'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure that the term iop is known backwards as poi, which is a small bean, which is supposed to relate to the size of their brain... Likewise, fromt he same friend, "mars" is supposedly meant as 'sneaky' or 'devious'...more research is necessary. From a Frenchman : * Iop refers to "Yop", a yoghourt * Mars refers to a chocolate bar --Tyrcho 15:40, 7 July 2006 (UTC) Name capitalization rules I keep seeing the names in lowercase letters in recent changes.... why? They're never lowercase in the game (especially since they're the names of the twelve gods, and as such, shouldn't be made lowercase). : I'm not going to claim I have a strict policy on it, but I have a general guideline. If I'm talking about the god, I capitalize. If I'm using the class nickname, I don't. This because it's hopeless trying to enforce using the real class names everywhere. - Dashiva 02:03, 26 February 2006 (UTC) Bilingual Support? While it might be useful for the Spanish-speaking players of Dofus, I don't see why they shouldn't use bablefish like the rest of us with the French forums... --wishdragon 08:05, 26 March 2006 (UTC) : They can do like the Russians and make their own wiki. - Dashiva 08:45, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Cotse (moved from page to Talk) Recently, a suggestion of a class named Cotse's Needle has been made by a character named Ralph Saint. The class has been taken nice feedback and approvation from the players part, and although it is not in the game, it has been listed here. Different classes also have different bonuses/penalties when using different weapons -- see table on damage page. * Cotse - Estoc, a 16th century weapon with no cutting edge, just a sharp tip. The English version of it is called Tuck. * What is this random thing doing in the Wiki at all? The Wiki is for Official information that players can use. The Wiki is NOT a suggestion box. I suggest that Ralphsaint move this little project to his personal Talk page, rather than to graffiti the Wiki with his pet idea. --GrauGeist 18:03, 24 April 2006 (UTC) * I was just too nice to delete it entirely. I just moved it off the actual page. BadMrMojo 03:55, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Pandawa name There might be another World of Warcraft poke in the Pandawa name, but I'm not sure enough about it to post it on the main page. So I'll just put it here :) The "ren" in Pandaren is a Chinese word meaning "person" (or "man" in the generic sense). In Chinese, one of the meanings of "wa" is "baby" or "doll", so "Pandawa" may be intended to mean "Panda Baby" as opposed to Warcraft's "Panda Man", but I don't know whether the Dofus devs went so far as to include a Chinese pun in their mostly French and English names. - DarkStorm 21:58, 30 April 2006 (UTC) : What's the source of the current article text? - Dashiva 01:20, 1 May 2006 (UTC) :: For which part of it? Pandaren being a private race from a hidden isolated island comes from numerous sources (Wikipedia first, then confirmed with other sources, including Warcraft III's official webpage, which give the island's name as Pandaria). The one playable Pandaren hero in WC3 has attacks like "Drunken Haze" and "Drunken Brawler", and their Ultimate Ability summons panda spirits (or, more accurately, divides the Pandaren into three panda spirits). Those three spirits (Storm, Earth, and Fire) exactly correspond to the Pandawas first three attack spells (in that the Earth Panda and Fire Panda are melee units, while the Storm Panda is a ranged attacker). Granted, there's no official statement from Ankama that Pandawas are parodies of Pandaren (which might bring up all sorts of possible copyright infringement suits), but there's too much in common to be passed off as a coincidence. - DarkStorm 01:31, 1 May 2006 (UTC) ::: I was actually thinking about "Panda warrior". I agree on the pandaren reference. - Dashiva 02:47, 1 May 2006 (UTC) :::: Oh, that one I don't know. :) That was there before I edtied the entry to include the Pandaren reference. Seems to be the simplest explanation, but I don't know whether it's right. (More likely that they just named them after the hats) - DarkStorm 04:41, 1 May 2006 (UTC) Pandaren's dont use a drinking skill to boost their attacks, Drunken Brawler, lets them Critical and Dodge, Drunken Haze makes their Enemys drunk, To be used with Drunken Blaze (Or something) To set them On fire. Believe me, I know, Take it from a longggg time Lover of Blizzard games, I know my stuff <3<3 Eraisuithon :This is because they are already drunk all the time, hence "Drunken Brawler". As a side-note, didn't the drunken fighting idea originate from an old Bruce Lee movie? dude in World of Warcraft there are no pandaren brewmasters,the name is fomr warcraft III *NOT WOW*!!!!! -(Unsigned comment from 222.154.95.42 PVP tactics I think it would be useful to have for each class the basics of its PVP tactics, and if people have enough experience, also a detailed matchup for each solo PVP matchup. I'm just starting PVP so I don't have yet a lot of insights ... About the structure, I suggest a new section PVP in each Class page with general strategy for the class. If enough material can be gathered, we could add pages like Iop-Cra matchup which would belong in categories Category:Iop matchups, Category:Cra matchups and Category:PVP. --Tyrcho 16:06, 7 July 2006 (UTC) Actually I just put some stubs into place, I will edit more when I'll have more experience with PVP with my Sram. --Tyrcho Monster tactics It would also be intersting to have a general overview of how the class fights against monsters, and which kind of monsters you should level against at a given level. At the moment, it is dicussed in the various builds of the class, it would be clearer to have a centralized place for this information. Should we have 2 sections in each class page (PVP/PVE tactics) or move this to a new set of pages ? --Tyrcho 09:15, 8 July 2006 (UTC) New look on the class page I just change the format from HTML to Wiki code on the Class comparitions and it came to my mind that the information on top could be absorve also to save space like ej What do you guys think? Cizagna, 18:51, 8 July 2006 (UTC) I also prefer the layout you suggest ! --Tyrcho 11:07, 10 July 2006 (UTC) : *Bump* Any more comments if it should be implemented? this idea --Cizagna 17:35, 2 August 2006 (UTC) :: Well as no negative coments have been given for more than a month I will implement it --Cizagna 15:33, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :: Does not look well i have reverted it.--Cizagna 17:06, 27 September 2006 (UTC) Pandawa title Well in Arena it was revealed that Pandawa is "Pandawa's Pint". Should this be edited into the wiki at all? Just wondering. : I don't think so. Dofus Arena is very similar, but not identical to Dofus. It's best not to confuse the two games. --TaviRider 20:03, 6 August 2006 (UTC)